


Appreciation

by tiedyeflag



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Eating out, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Food, Food Kink, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Preening Oil, Stuffing, Tail Kink, Tails, boxy is trans, boxy refers to his junk as pussy, cosma billiam and vulmax are mentioned, feederism, licking up the oil, maybe? not sure, preening gland, venemous is head over heels and in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Venomous wants to show his appreciation for his generous, adorable business partner.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Appreciation

Professor Venomous knew he was many things, but he did not consider himself particularly generous. Yes, he doted on Fink like she was his own daughter, but that was an exception. He was a villain, so no big surprise.

Boxman, however, was an anomaly to Professor Venomous’s eyes.

Boxman would shower his robotic children with upgrades and weapons, despite his harsh words. He offered Villain board members baked goods and dinners, all prepared himself. Then he went out of his way to make Fink a massive, powerful tricycle he made with just spare parts from Venoumous’s lab. Fink, who called him names and spat at him like an unwelcome cockroach, and he gave her a hand made gift.

At first, when Venomous still drowned himself in denial over his little crush, he found it an odd character trait for a level -10 villain to possess. However, shortly after he bought Boxmore back and moved in with said villain, he was helpless to accept this little quirk, along with his feelings.

Boxman wasted no time expanding the factory to make room for Venomous and Fink. From the outside, it simply looked like a massive glass ‘V’ was superimposed onto the existing infrastructure, but Boxman’s work went far deeper. He built a bedroom and game room just for Fink, along with a bedroom and office for Venomous. But the icing on the cake was the enormous, fully equipped bio lab Boxman spent hours constructing. Cob bless him, he even built a greenhouse for poisonous mutant plants with shatterproof glass. Venomous was silently grateful for all these additions, as well as the view of seeing a shirtless Boxman sweat as he toiled away.

But the generosity didn’t stop there. Spare robotic parts, three hot meals a day, his own talents and time...Boxman never stopped offering whenever he saw the professor. And he did so with a wide smile of sharp, gagged teeth, simultaneously evil and adorable…

It drove Venomous crazy. Boxman’s genuine generosity made him  _ feel _ things, and his soft, round body, with ample fat and muscle at the same time, made him feel  _ other _ things. Partnering with the cyborg was the best and worst thing Venomous had ever done.

What drove Venomous absolutely insane, however, was the fact that Boxman did this without begging for reciprocation. He never asked Venomous for so much as a favor, money, nothing. The closest he’d ever done was asking to ‘pass the salt’ at the dinner table. 

Venomous was ill versed to show appreciation, yet he still desired to. He racked his brain for how he could repay Boxman’s generosity. He had money, but what could be bought that would express his feelings? He had bioengineering, but Boxman showed little to no qualms with his current body. He had his devilish good looks, and Cob would he be willing to put his mouth and hands to use on Boxman, but that...didn’t feel quite right.

So he kept all these thoughts and plannings bottled up, swept them under the rug, hoping it would sort itself out. But Boxman’s generosity reached new heights one day, making everything come to a head.

* * *

Venomous yawned as he leaned back in his office chair, barely listening to the ramblings of the online Villain’s Board Meeting from his computer screen. The tiny faces of Cosma, Billiam, and more bickered amongst themselves, only occasionally asking Venomous for input, only to return to their stalemate afterward.

He picked up a cookie from the plate Boxman had brought in earlier. As he bit into it, he held back a pleased hum at the taste of gooey cherry and chocolate chunks hit his tongue. Boxman’s treats always made Venemous’s day and made the most boring Villain chores bearable. Plus, it gave him an excuse to keep quiet and not bother with interacting with his coworkers.

He was about to place another cookie into his mouth when there was a loud knock from the door. “Hey PV! You busy?”

Venomous could barely hold in a grin; another excuse to get away from this droll meeting, lovely. “Excuse me for a moment,” He purred into the microphone before muting it, covering the camera, and turning away. He walked up to the door, but not before slicking his hair back.

The door swung open, and there stood Boxy, glistening with sweat, not wearing his bulky lab coat, and holding a tray with two glasses of apple cider. “Hiya PV! Hope I’m not interrupting anything, heh!”

“Nothing important, I can assure you.”

“Ha! Boring meeting huh?”

“ _ So _ boring,”

“Well, anyway, I was fixing myself a drink after doing some work and brought you one, too!” He held up the tray with a smile.

_ So Cob damn cute… _

Venomous picked up one of the glasses. “Thank you, Boxy,” He said before taking a sip. “If you hadn’t come here I would have died of boredom.”

“Geez, is the meeting that bad?”

Venomous nodded, walking back to his chair and reclining, still sipping at his cider. “It was supposed to end half an hour ago, but nothing can get done because no one will agree on anything.”

“I say just go for the most destructive option! That’s the villain way!” Boxman cackled. Then his posture lessened. “Is, um, there anything I can do to help?”

Venomous raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, Boxy. Is there anything you can do to keep me entertained while I am dragged through the most ludicrous, useless evilZoom meeting in history?”

Boxman furrowed his brows. “Huh...gotta keep you entertained...without the others letting on...or seeing me…” Suddenly, he blushed, and averted eye contact, dropping the tray and the one glass atop it.

“Something wrong?”

“I, uh, nothing! Just...Just had an...idea that... _ could _ work…” He tapped his fingertips together as he continued. “B-But it’s not the most, um, professional idea, eheh…”

“Distracting your business partner from a meeting isn’t professional in the slightest, Boxy. But we’re no stuffy heroes, now are we?” 

Boxman was now wriggling his fingers together like they were noodles. “Th-That’s true, heh. So, um…”

Venomous glanced at the computer, seeing text messages asking him where he is and to come back to the Cob damn meeting. He reluctantly put down his glass. “Tell you what; why don’t you do whatever you want while I get back to this.” 

“Wh--What? R-Really?”

“Of course. Your ideas are more often than not rather... _ inspiring.” _ He grinned. “Surprise me.” With that, he turned his office chair and turned the camera and mic back on. “Sorry for the wait, everyone. What did I miss?” He spoke sarcastically, but at the back of his mind, he was giddy, already excited for whatever Boxman was going to do.

Cosma leaned towards her screen, filling up her screen with her face. “Finally! We need you to be the tiebreaker, Professor. We have several plans we’ve finalized on, but no one plan has reached plurality vote.”

Billiam scoffed. “Dear Professor, surely you’ll agree with my ingenious plan to secure the funds to--”

“Billiam, with all due respect, your plan is far too risky and far too gaudy.”

“I’m sure our dear Professor will beg to differ, Cosma. Especially once you’ve explained your little scheme.”

Venomous rolled his eyes. “Well, explain away--” He cut himself off when he felt Boxman crawl under his desk and settle between Venomous’s knees. All that was seen of this was Venemous’s expression, not that any of the villains paid it any mind.

“Excellent! Allow me to demonstrate how my plan is the far safer, far superior one,” said Cosma, pulling up a PowerPoint on the computer. Venomous’s eyes were glued to the screen, but his mind was elsewhere as he felt shy talons tug at his pants zipper. Cosma could have pulled up her baby pictures for all he cared, her words and slides were nothing more than white noise when his boxers were nudged aside.

“Eep!” Boxman squeaked. It was so quiet and high pitched it could have been mistaken for a mouse. 

_ “He’s probably regretting this,” _ Venomous thought as he grit his teeth.  _ “Not like I can go back in time and tell him ‘oh, by the way, I have two weird snake dicks, and can only get one erect at a time’. Might even be grossed out by--”  _

“Ah-!” His poker face cracked at the touch of calloused, warm fingers exploring his erect cock, while sharp chicken talons gently traced the veins in the other. 

“Yes, genius I know,” boasted Cosma, taking Venemous’s gasp as approval. “And with your bioengineering, I know it’ll work! We can begin as soon as you sign the paperwork!”

Billiam cleared his throat. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, darling. I didn’t exactly hear a resounding ‘yes’, did you?” He smiled, his golden, polished teeth almost blinding his laptop’s camera. “But you will...after he hears about my marvelous, maleficent idea.”

Cosma sighed, crossing her arms. “Well, Professor? What do you think?”

Venomous said, “I-I think I’d like to hear Billiam’s idea. Before we settle on any thinNNG--” He bit his lip, feeling sweat trickle down his neck and Boxman’s hot tongue prod at the head of his erect cock.

Billiam clapped his hands like an excited five-year-old. “Oh, delightful! Allow my henchmen to demonstrate…” He turned the computer from him to a dozen silver, shining men in speedos holding up golden plaques with curly writing engraved in the form of a PowerPoint. Not that Venomous cared; in what world would such matters be more important than Boxman’s plush lips wrapping around him, sucking at the sensitive skin? 

Venomous leaned on his elbow, his chin resting in the palm of his hand and his fingers covering his fangs biting into his lips as he held back moans. With his free hand, he reached beneath the desk and ran his fingers through Boxman’s crest of green, feathery hair. He hoped Boxman would take that as encouragement and approval to not stop. His eyes fluttered when Boxman finally took his erect cock into his hot, wet mouth. The firm roof of his mouth, the wet slides of his tongue, the barest brush of sharp, jagged teeth…

“Professor?” came Billiam’s nasally voice. “Professor, are you listening?”

“Yes!” He yelped. “Yes, I’m still listening. I was...s-simply lost in thought. C-Carry on, please, I’m intrigued.”

“Oh, I knew you’d see the inherent greatness of my plan! Much better than what Cosma was proposing, no?”

Cosma narrowed her eyes. “Well, Professor? What do you think?”

“I...I think…Shit--!” Venomous bit his knuckles, drawing blood. His expression looked pained, but he was feeling anything but as Boxman began moving his head back and forth, his lips gliding over Venemous’s skin like silk.

“Darling, are you alright?” asked Billiam.

“Just--Just stubbed my toe. Into my desk. Nothing serious.”

“Ooh, I just hate it when that happens! As fabulous as my diamond encrusted office is, it can be precarious to be in it without closed toe shoes.”

Cosma slammed her palms on to her desk. “Enough of this! Professor! Give us your verdict.”

Venomous pinched the bridge of his nose to disguise his low groan of pleasure as one of annoyance. Boxman was moving a bit faster now, more confident, his other hand squeezing Venemous’s other dick carefully, like he was giving a deep tissue massage…

“I...I believe we should…” Venomous hissed; the head of his cock reached the back of Boxman’s throat, and he couldn’t hold back a whine. Fortunately, just then, another screen connected to the meeting, and popped up Vormulax’s face.

“Sorry I am late, everyone!” she said, though her voice distorted slightly with static.

“Vormulax, where have you been?” asked Cosma. “We started this meeting two hours ago!”

“I know, I know, I am sorry! I’m still on Saturn and traffic is bad in the asteroid belt!” She tapped at her keyboard, and a loading symbol appeared. “I’m sending my plan right now, it will not take long!”

Venomous couldn’t take any more.

“What was that, Volmulax? I can’t hear you,” He pretended to fiddle with his keyboard. “Also, now the rest of you are breaking up...” His finger hovered over the power button. “Can anyone hear me? Or see me--” With that, he turned his laptop off, and everyone’s faces and powerpoints disappeared in a flash of black.

“Hm?” hummed Boxman.

“Fuck, Boxy.” Venomous leaned back in his chair until he could look Boxman square in the eye, grasp the sides of his face, and tug him back onto his cock. Boxman’s eyes widened, but he put up no resistance. Instead he shut his eyes and relaxed, hollowing his cheeks even further as Venomous guided him. Manhandled would have been a better word, however, but he didn’t seem to mind at all, to Venemous’s delight.

With one more thrust, he buried his cock into Boxman’s mouth, and Venomous threw his head back as he came down Boxman’s throat. Boxman’s throat spasmed, but he didn’t move away, keeping his nose buried into the patch of dark pubic hair and delicate scales at the base of Venemous’s cock. His hand continued to jerk the other cock as well, albeit clumsily.

As suddenly as it came, Venomous’s body went slack, his toes uncurling inside his boots. He let go of Boxman as he slumped in his office chair. As Boxman carefully pulled off Venemous’s cocks, his whole body shivered alongside the tingles of aftershocks coursing through his cold blooded body.

“F...Fuck...Fuck, Boxy…” panted Venemous. “That...That was…”

“W-was it good?” Boxman starred up like a child seeking approval, despite his lips and hand covered in come.

“Cob, Box, ‘good’ doesn’t even begin to describe that mouth of yours…” He gave a wheezy chuckle. “That was most... _ impressive.” _

Boxman blushed, tapping his fingers together. “I’m...I’m glad you enjoyed that… Made the meeting more interesting, huh?”

Venomous cackled at that. Boxman chuckled, too, as he crawled from under the desk and got to his feet. Dusting his pants, he chirped, “Heh, not bad for my first time!”

Venomous blinked. “Wait, what?”

The feathers on Boxman’s arms puffed. “Oh! Oh, uh, nothing! Not like I haven’t given someone a blow job before! Ha ha, nope, nothing like that at all! And absolutely not like I’m 35+ and haven't ever done it, ha!”

Venomous stared blankly.

Boxman coughed as he backed away. “Gee, look at the time! Better get back to work! Got lots of evil to do, do, do!!” With that, he sprinted away, not even bothering with the door, instead running through the wall, leaving a crumbling Boxman shaped hole behind.

Venomous still stared after him, not having moved a muscle. It wasn’t until the chill of the air around his spent, sensitive cocks became unbearable did he move to tuck them back into his pants. Then he returned to staring blankly into space as thoughts and feelings racked through his brain.

* * *

By the end of the day, as he laid in his bed, Venomous was still lost. He somehow managed to show his face at dinner, and all was well, even if Boxman blushed a bit whenever he looked his way. Venomous’s poker face was put to the test as he spent the next half hour eating dinner next to the man who, mere hours before, had knelt between his legs and given him a blowjob. 

Boxman hadn’t even done it before, judging by his reactions, yet he wanted to...for him. Just for Venomous. He went out of his way and comfort zone just to gratify Venomous. He didn’t even ask for reciprocation of any kind.

And Venomous couldn’t even work up a simple ‘thank you’.

He turned over and screamed into his pillow.

Why did Boxman have to be so Cob darn nice? He made heroes’ acts of selflessness look pathetic, just pathetic. And that was what Venomous felt, pathetic. All of Boxman’s actions were like torture to Venemous’s heart, suffocating it to the point of overflowing with far too many feelings.

Venemous’s eyes shot open. They gleamed with determination as he flipped over, grabbed his phone, and typed into a search engine.

_ How to show someone you appreciate them. _

* * *

A few days later, the following text conversation went as follows;

_ PV: _ Hey Boxy, are you free this Thursday evening?

_ Box: _ SURE! WHAT YOU WANNA DO?

_ Box: _ Sry caplock was on gdi

_ Box: _ Wanna destroy something besides the plaza? >:3

_ PV: _ Actually, I wish to have a private meeting with you over dinner.

_ PV: _ Does Thursday at 8 sound good? In the private dining room? Just us two.

_ PV: _ I’ll order in something nice.

_ Box: _ Sure! I’m always down to be with you PV!

_ Box: _ Is everything okay? Something wrong with the factory? Or my work?

_ PV: _ No!

_ PV: _ I mean no, it’s nothing bad, I promise.

_ Box: _ Says the villain lol

_ Box: _ See you then, partner! :D

_ PV: _ See you

* * *

Between lab experiments, destroying the plaza, and villains meetings, Venomous was very busy preparing for Thursday evening. Turns out Boxman wasn’t equipped for a romantic dinner, so Venomous had his work cut out for him. He bought candles, brand new silverware, and even convinced Raymond to sew an elegant table cloth made of the finest alien silk money could buy. And speaking of money, he used it to hire an entire restaurant staff of a five star establishment to cook the entire dinner, right at the factory, for just the night, all under Boxman’s nose.

Money was no object to the professor, but he was careful in how he used it; the reason it took so long was thanks to hours of research on Boxman’s favorite foods. Though the man had a (literal) stomach made of scrap iron, if rumor was to be believed, he held a soft spot for italian cuisine. 

Just before eight on Thursday, everything was set. The table, the food, the professor...At first he wanted to wear his tux and newest snakeskin tie, but he feared that would be a bit much for Boxy, who still assumed this was a simple business dinner. Though he intended to prove that wrong, he didn’t want to put Boxman on the spot. Didn’t want to scare him away, after all.

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

“PV, I’m here!” chirped Boxman as he slammed the door open and marched in. He stopped in his tracks at the elegant dining table, the dim light, and simply stared. “Whoa. You, um, really went all out!”

Venomous approached him, swaying his hips subtly, hoping to catch Boxman’s eye. “Oh, this? It was nothing, really. Come, have a seat.” He pulled out a chair. 

Boxman’s eyes widened, as if surprised at such kindness. He hesitated for a moment, before he walked over and sat down. As he watched Venomous walk to his own chair, Boxman couldn’t help but tap his fingers together. “Sooo what’s on the menu, PV?”

“So glad you asked,” he purred before snapping his fingers. A restaurant employee appeared, carrying a tray stacked high with silver platters. Venomous watched Boxman’s expression closely, one of curiosity and excitement as the employee placed each plate down between them. When the last one was placed, they glanced at Venomous. He nodded in approval. Then the employee began to lift the lids off each platter, steam wafting from each one.

Boxman’s mouth watered already. “Is-Is that lasagna? And pasta?” He sniffed the air. “And is that chicken alfredo I smell?”

“You smell correctly, Boxman,” Venomous said as he leaned back in his chair. “A little birdie told me you’re rather fond of the latter...despite your, um…” He suddenly averted his eyes.

Boxman laughed. “Calm down, PV! I’m chicken adjacent, not chicken chicken! It’s not cannibalism. But even if it was…” He eyed the said dish with hunger. “I don’t think that’d stop me from eating it!” His expression suddenly fell. “That is, uh, I mean, I probably shouldn’t go crazy and eat too much, eheh.”

“Why not?”

“Pfft, just look at me, PV!” Boxman patted his soft, round stomach, as if tempting Venomous to run his hands atop it. “I’m puffier than a hot air balloon! I really shouldn’t. Probably shouldn’t even be looking at it.”

“Aww, Boxy,” pouted Venomous. He leaned forward with lidded eyes. “But I’d so love to see you enjoy all this delicious food. Surely just a little wouldn’t hurt, right? You deserve it.”

Boxman blushed at Venemous’s words. “Aw, you flatter me, PV. But maybe just a little, teensy tiny bit wouldn’t hurt…”

“Help yourself, Boxy,” purred Venomous. To his delight, Boxman picked up his knife and fork and reached for the food. He gazed intently at Boxman as he piled his plate with servings of pasta, cheese, and meat. Boxman took a deep breath, inhaling the smells, and sighed, a hint of drool from the corner of his mouth. At long last, he picked up his fork, speared his food, and raised it to his open mouth.

He stopped just before it passed his lips. “PV? Aren’t you gonna eat some, too?”

“...Huh? Oh, yes, yes, of course.” Venomous blinked out of his trance and served himself portions on his own plate, almost hastily. Only once his plate was full and he glanced at Boxman, did Boxman finally pop his bite into his mouth.

“Mmmm~!” he moaned, mouth still closed around his fork. His eyes fell shut as he chewed, savoring the food melting upon his tongue. He swallowed, and said, “I think I died and went to Villain heaven.”

“Me, too…” slipped past Venemous’s lips, before he covered his mouth to hide his blush.

“I know, right? This food is amazing! Where’d you get it?” Boxman asked before taking another bite.

“Oh, just a nice place not too far from here. I had it all custom made just for you.”

Boxman’s chewing slowed. “Me?” He said with a full mouth. 

“I-I mean for you and me. For the both of us.”

“Aww-- _ gulp _ \--gee, PV, nobody’s ever gone so out of their way for me, let alone business partners.” He tapped his fingers together. “Th-Thank you, PV. The food’s super good!”

Venomous felt his whole body relax, including his smile.

“Speaking of food, aren’t you gonna eat, too? You haven’t touched your food!”

“Oh, uh, I was just lost in thought.” Venomous blinked. He picked up his fork and coiled it around his pasta. It wasn’t until he slipped it into his mouth did Boxman seem satisfied, and continued eating.

The atmosphere melted into something natural, something comfortable, almost intimate. They talked about nothing, about their respective children, about destruction, about science and...And whenever Boxman had finished his plate, Venomous would encourage Boxman to help himself to more. Not that it was too hard to persuade Boxman, especially when he tilted his head, or brushed his hair from his face, or allowed his serpentine tongue to flicker out with every ‘sss’. 

Between the conversation, the cider, and the clatter of silverware, the food was reduced to crumbs on silver platters. And a majority had gone straight down Boxman’s gullet. From where Venomous sat, he could see the top of Boxman’s stomach, even softer and rounder than before. As the buttons on Boxman’s shirt strained, Venomous salivated at the slivers of pale, green skin between the gaps. He watched like a hawk as Boxman rubbed his oh so plump stomach.

“Ahhhh, Cob that was great.” Boxman sighed, but then looked guiltily at his tight clothes. “Uh, though I might have overdid it, eheh.” He reached for the fasteners of his suspenders from beneath the table, when one of them suddenly snapped, hitting Boxman in the robotic eye with a loud crack! 

“OW!!”

“Box!!!” Venomous cried as he scrambled from his chair and to Boxman’s side. Boxman was leaning over the table, holding his hands to his face, cursing under his breath. “Are you okay?”

Slowly, Boxman lowered his hands...revealing his bright red, robotic eye staring back at Venomous.

“Gyaaaaaah! My eye!!”

“Ahhhhhh!!”

Suddenly, Boxman’s wails turned to cackling. “Just kidding!” As casually as checking the time, he stuck his eye back into his metal crone. As he blinked, a dull whirring sound coming from his machinery, he grinned. “Sorry, but it never gets old!”

“Oh…” Venomous sighed with relief.

“The look on your face was worth it, ha! But seriously, that happens all the time. I’m surprised it hadn’t happened earlier around you.”

“And you’re really okay?”

“Pffft, of course I am! I survived being flung into the sun, didn’t I? That was nothing!” Then his expression shifted to something softer. “But that meal though...now  _ that  _ was something.”

Venomous smiled, with just enough teeth to show his fangs, and leaned closer, close enough to whisper. “I’m so glad you appreciated that. As I appreciate you.”

“Wait, appreciate...me? Wait, hold on…” Boxman’s face went dark with worry. His fingers tapped furiously, ringling together like flailing limbs. “Is...Is this whole thing just because I...I…” His voice trailed into a raspy, “sucked your corncob?”

It took every ounce of self restraint for Venomous to not bend over laughing at such terminology. Somehow he breathed through it, then said, “No.”

Boxman looked up, utterly bewildered.

Venomous cupped Boxman’s chin as he elaborated. “Boxman, ever since we met, you’ve shown me nothing but generosity. Despite your villainy, you’ve been nothing but kind to me. Your time, your skills, even yourself. And though I admit that... _ event _ was what inspired me to do this, I’ve wanted to return the favor for a long, long time.”

“Wh-What? Really?”

Venomous nodded, curling his free arm around Boxman’s shoulders, almost like a snake coiling around a woodland creature. “Yes. Though I’m not a natural at showing my appreciation, I figured…this would be the most appropriate.”

Boxman’s mouth opened and closed like a fish’s as he babbled incoherently, unable to get words out. Blushing, he turned his head away. “I...I...I’m glad you, uh, tolerate me, heh. And since dinner’s done, should I call one of my kids to clean up? It’s no trouble, really!”

“Oh, but it’s not over yet.”

“It-It’s not?”

Venomous snapped his fingers. A restaurant server walked out pushing a cart with a single silver platter. They placed it in on the table, and at Venemous’s nod, they lifted the plate.

Boxman’s eyes widened, and his mouth watered. “Is...Is that  _ tiramisu _ …!”

“Sure is, Boxman,” Venomous said as he slid between Boxman’s back and the chair, as slippery as a snake. “And I got it all for you.”

“R-Really?”

“Really. And I’d  _ hate _ to see it go to waste…” He leaned over Boxman, wrapping his arms around his front. Boxman squeaked. His entire backside was enveloped by Venemous’s body, and he could hear a faint rattling from behind, his snake rattle wagging like a dog’s. Venomous broke the silence by saying, “Well, Boxy? Won’t you at least have a taste?”

“Uh-I-um-yeah, yeah,” Boxman stuttered. He flexed his arms, but they were trapped in Venemous’s hold, and he was too shy to wiggle free. Venomous seemed to realize this, but he didn’t let go. Instead, he used one hand to pick up a fork, then cut off a bite sized piece of cake onto it, and then held it before Boxman’s mouth.

“Open wide, Boxy,”

Obediently, Boxman parted his lips, and the cake was gently placed inside his mouth. Boxman closed his lips around the fork, and moaned as the taste hit his tongue. The chocolate was already melting in his mouth as the fork slid out.

“Good?”

Boxman swallowed, then replied, “Good? That doesn’t even begin to describe it! Though I...really shouldn’t be eating it.” He glanced down to his belly. “I mean, with my puff and all..”

Pouting, Venomous tightened his grip, copping a feel to the said puff. “Is that really such a bad thing? Personally, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Then...I guess just a little more. Just this once!” He settled back against Venomous, already opening his mouth.

Absolutely delighted, Venomous speared another bite of cake onto the cake and popped it into Boxman’s mouth. And another, and another, and while Boxman was lost in the cake, Venomous used his free hand to gently grope at Boxman’s bulk. The soft flesh squeezed between his fingers as he dug his nails in like a cat’s. So soft and warm and with hard cords of muscle hidden deep beneath. Yet he despised the fabric barrier between his hand and Boxman’s skin, the white dress shirt straining against the both of them. The buttons looked ready to pop like Boxman’s suspenders.

“Boxman, your clothes seem rather snug…”

“Huh...? Oh, geez you’re right,” Boxman stared at his straining shirt buttons in shame. 

Venomous pawed at the top button with a feather light touch. “May I?”

“Oh-uh-s-sure, if you don’t mind then I don’t mind!”

Venomous bit his lip as he got to work undoing the buttons. It took everything to not rip the shirt to shreds, but he managed. He even sneakily undid the button to Boxman’s pants, making more room for Boxman’s stomach to let go. Cob, it looked so full, even rounder than usual...Venemous’s hands ran along the curves, up and down his sides, squeezing wherever he could. He was so lost in it that he almost missed Boxman’s squawk as he fondled his pecs.

“Puh-PV…?”

“Cob, Boxy,” said Venomous as he buried his nose into Boxman’s green crest of hair, inhaling the scent of coconut shampoo and copper. 

“P-Professor?”

That snapped Venomous out of it. “Is...Is this okay?”

“Yes! Yes, I mean, sure, sure! I was just wondering if, um, I should finish that cake.”

“But of course,” Venomous picked back up the fork and reached for the cake, only to realize it was almost gone, down to a bite size chunk. A heavy feeling settled in his gut as he speared the cake; once Boxman was done eating, would he want to leave? To stop? Still, he raised the fork to Boxman’s lips. “Say ahh.”

“Ahhh--” Boxman closed his lips around the final bit of cake, letting it sit on his tongue, eyes shut in bliss. He didn’t move to chew even after the fork slipped out. It was only after a drawn out pause did he finally chew, slowly, then swallowed. Sighing, he leaned back into Venemous’s chest. “Cob, that’s going straight to my hips...but it was worth it.” Suddenly, his eyes shot open. “Crap! I-I didn’t leave you any, I’m so sorry, oh Cob!”

Venomous’s eyebrows shot up; even now, Boxman was still thinking of him. Such generosity. But as smooth as silk, he said, “Then perhaps you won’t mind me having just a taste?” He cupped Boxman’s chin and tilted it up until his lips were just a hair's width from touching. After gazing into Boxman’s eyes for any sign to stop, he closed the gap. 

Boxman’s eyes closed.

So did Venomous’s as he gently pursed his lips against Boxman’s. Boxman’s were chapped but so, so warm and plush. His movements were hesitant, but followed Venemous’s lips when he pulled away. Venomous pressed his tongue against Boxman’s lips, silently asking for entry. To his delight, Boxman’s mouth opened with ease. Venomous finally dove his tongue inside, running it over every sharp tooth, every inch of gum, every nook and cranny like a starving man. Underlying all of the textures and the fact it was Boxman, was the faint, delicious taste of chocolate. 

He groaned when Boxman shly stuck his tongue past his and into his mouth. 

With one hand Venomous adjusted the angle of Boxman’s mouth to get deeper. The other groped and grabbed at Boxman’s pecs, his stomach, his--

“--W-Wait!” gasped Boxman, breaking the kiss.

Venomous blinked hard to return to reality. With a silver strand of saliva between them, he whispered, “Do...Do you want to stop?”

“It-It’s not that, I…” Boxman’s gaze turned downwards at Venemous’s hand still atop the zipper to his pants. “I’m...I’m not exactly...average down there.”

“Oh...Is it a cloaca?”

“What the heck is that?”

“IIIII take it you don’t have that, then.”

“It...Look, I...I’m trans, alright?”

Venomous’s eyebrows shot up. Boxman continued before he could comment.

“You’re a bio guy so you probably know about that but it just means I have a pussy and don’t call me cunt boy but if you don’t wanna do it then I--” His rambling stopped when Venomous placed a single finger atop his lips.

“Boxy, it’s okay. And I still want to make you feel good.”

“R-Rrrly?”

Venomous removed his finger. “Of course. I know my way around, Boxy. This just means I have to adjust some of my go to fantasies in the future.”

“About having a...whatchamacallit?”

Venomous chuckled. “A cloaca. I’ll explain it later. Right now...I want to make you feel good.” He rubbed the zipper between his fingers as he whispered, “Please?”

Boxman nodded, a fresh blush dusting his cheeks. Trembling, he spread his legs a bit wider.

Venomous kissed Boxman’s neck, feeling his quickening pulse beneath his lips, while he pulled the zipper and pushed it and his underwear down. With the help of Boxman’s wiggling, both his pants and briefs fell to the floor. At long last, Venomous could reach down with nothing between them. His fingers trailed down his stomach until they carded through downy softness between Boxman’s thighs.

“Feathers?” He asked.

Boxman blushed even more. “Y-Yeah. Is-Is that okay?”

“They’re so soft…” Venomous ran his fingers through them. As he continued to brush his fingers through, trying to memorize the silkiness, his fingers brushed against swollen, wet labia lips.

“Ah!” gasped Boxman.

Venomous smiled into Boxman’s shoulder and repeated the motion. His fingers grazed Boxman, feather light touches, making Boxman twitch and gasp. He traced the edges, flushed and puffy, and collected wetness on his fingers. So warm and slick and inviting…

“Are you already this wet? From little ol’ me?” asked Venomous.

“Y-Yes!”

The sudden, honest answer made Venomous blush, then smile. While he busied himself with sucking a hickey into Boxman’s neck, his hands slithered back down. One hand spread his lips apart while his other fingered between them. He prodded, gently, back and forth, until the tip of his finger slipped inside, barely to the first knuckle.

Venomous could feel Boxman’s moan, and he sucked harder, prodded deeper. Warm and soft, flesh smooth as silk and moist with slick. How good it’d feel to use his tongue down there, to slide his tongue inside to taste him, deeply, and his nose buried in downy feathers. His curiosity grew, and he retreated his hand. Boxman groaned in frustration, but grew quiet as he saw Venomous lick the slick off his fingers. Just a kitten lick at first, then another, and then he was slurping on them to get every last drop.

“Boxy…Move.”

“Huh?”

“Lie down,” He said, gently but firmly pushing Boxman onto the table and to lie on his stomach. While Boxman squeaked, Venomous leaned down.

“AhAHHH,” gasped Boxman, arching his back as Venomous buried his tongue between Boxman’s folds. His breath was warm, puffing against the tender skin between Boxman’s thighs. Venomous hummed as he dragged his tongue up and down, lingering on the clit like it was a tasty lollipop. “Puh-Professor I--AaaAH--!”

“Mmmf,” Venomous purred. Drool, sweat and juices dripped down between Boxman’s thighs. Slurping, Venomous pulled away just long enough to say, “You taste so  _ good, _ Box. I could devour you…” He buried his face back down, and the slurping continued.

“P-PV, I...oh Cob...w-wait, wait!”

Venomous froze as if in shock. He pulled away and looked over to Boxman. “Are you okay?”

Boxman had to catch his breath before he could respond. “No! No, no it was...really, really good.” He wiped his brow of sweat. “I was just...just getting...close,” his voice cracked at the end. 

“Isn’t that the point?” Venomous rubbed one of Boxman’s asscheeks, soothingly. “Or do you want something else?”

“I...I don’t know I just...panicked, sorry…”

“We can slow down. Or stop.”

“No! No, I-I don’t wanna stop.”

Venomous’s fingers dug deeper into Boxman’s asscheeks, feeling the fat and muscle. “How about we try something else? As  _ delicious _ as your dripping, wet pussy is, I’d also love to taste you elsewhere. Like...here,” He said as his eyes trailed up Boxman’s ass. He reached to spread his cheeks apart, to reveal his asshole, when something caught his eye.

“You have a  _ tail?” _

Boxman squeaked. The bundle of tiny white feathers, just above his tail bone, twitched anxiously. 

_ “Oh Cob so CUTE!!” _ thought Venomous. He managed to not squeal like a fangirl as he said, “Aren’t you full of surprises?”

“Y-You don’t think it’s weird? Or gross?”

“It’s Cob damn adorable.” Venomous ran his fingers through the short, silky feathers. They were almost as soft as his pubic feathers, but appeared much more sensitive, if Boxman’s little gasps were anything to go by. Venomous couldn’t resist, he buried his nose into the base of those feathers and nuzzled. So soft, and had a clean yet musky scent. He grinned as he pressed closer. Boxman yelped when his lips brushed against a spot near the bottom. Curious, Venomous repeated the action, and noticed a bump, firm and slightly wet. Not wet like water, but wet like...oil.

“Is this a preening gland?” asked Venomous.

Boxman blabbered incoherently.

“Is it sensitive?” Venomous whispered, his tongue barely licking at the spot. It tasted mild, vaguely like cooking oil and salt.

“Hnnng--! Y-Yeah…”

Venomous smiled, an idea forming in his mind, like an evil plan to destroy the plaza, or ensure world hunger. Closing his eyes, he planted his lips firmly around the preening gland and sucked. Boxman keened, then keened louder as Venomous used one hand to reach down and work at his labia, fingers sliding between his folds with slippery ease. Meanwhile his other hand would grope and squeeze wherever it could, at Boxman’s love handles, his stomach, his asscheek...he dug his claws into Boxman’s skin, not enough to break skin, but enough to express the intent. Of greed and lust and  _ want. _

“Ah...ahhh...Cob, ohh…” Boxman gasped. He could barely hear the slurping of Venemous’s lips or the wet sounds coming from his pussy. All he could hear was his blood running in his ears along with his racing heart. His cheeks burned as he gasped and groaned. Bird talons ran through his hair, clawed at his metal, pawed at the table for purchase, anything to ground him. “Puh-PV I...I’m c...close…”

Venomous pulled away with a smack. “Will you come for me?”

“Yes! Yes, please! Venomous, I--aaAAAH!”

Venomous resumed, but more. He sucked a bit harder, groped a bit firmer, fingered a bit faster. His index finger reached the clit and gave it a firm flick.

Boxman wailed as his body grew taught like a rubber band. Drool leaked from his lips as juices squirted out between Venemous’s fingers, buried deep within those folds. Venomous held firm as he lapped up Boxman’s oil and his reaction like a man dying of thirst.

It wasn’t until Boxman was whining from overstimulation did Venomous stop. Sheepishly, he pulled away. His eyes widened at the state Boxman was in; skin glimmering with sweat, muscles and fat heaving with each pant, and labia a swollen, sweltering red, glimmering with wetness.

Venomous could have sworn  _ both _ of his cocks twitched at the sight.

Despite this, he leaned over to the side of Boxman’s face. His eyes were closed and face a brilliant red, lips swollen as if bitten. Venomous carefully laid a hand over Boxman’s. Boxman’s fingers interlaced with Venomous’s as he cracked open his eyes. He smiled, baring his sharp teeth, though the smile lacked any malice.

“That...That was...wow.”

“Good?”

“Suuuuper good.” Boxman wet his lips. “...but could be better.”

“What?” Venomous’s heart sank when suddenly all coherent thought vanished as Boxman ground his ass into Venemous’s hard tent in his pants. “B-Boxy, I...you want to?”

“This is a dream come true and I’ll be damned if I don’t milk it for all it’s worth.” He squeezed Venemous’s hand as he ground back even harder. “Fuck me, PV? Pretty please?”

“Fuck,” hissed Venemous. He pulled away, hastily tearing off his pants and underwear. He was too eager to slow down or be suave or any of that bullshit. All that mattered now was getting at least one of his cocks into his Boxy.

Venomous grabbed his cock by the base to hold himself back as he asked, “Wh-Which, er, hole do you want…?”

“My pussy is already wet ‘n stretched, so…” Boxman glanced over his shoulder, bashful. 

That expression was too cute to hide.

“Boxy? Can you turn over?”

“S-sure.”

Venomous gently guided Boxman to roll over. His eyes widened at the sight of Boxy’s soft, plump stomach facing him, the expanse of pale green skin decorated with tiny stretch marks, and the shy yet eager expression upon Boxman’s face. Green hair stuck to his head by sweat, blush burning out the green pallor of his skin, and shark teeth biting into lips curling into an anxious smile.

_ “Cob, you’re gorgeous,” _ Venomous thought. He would have said so too, if Boxman hadn’t spoken up first.

“I...I’ve never done this before,”

“You mean...intercourse?”

“Pretty much…’m just nervous, but I really, really wanna do it,” Boxman croaked. He worked up the courage to look up at Venemous’s eyes.

Venomous’s heart skipped a beat.

He barely blinked as he practically leapt forward, mashing his lips into Boxman’s. While his hard cock rubbed against Boxman’s hot, wet labia, he slid his tongue into Boxman’s hot, wet mouth. Tasted so good, and felt so right. As he traced Boxman’s incisors with his tongue, he blindly reached down and tried to guide his cock into Boxman. He groaned in frustration as he failed several times, clumsily sliding the head against the lips, before Boxman reached down and spread his lips with one hand and guided Venemous’s hand with his other.

They broke the kiss with a gasp. Only the head was in, but it was still so warm and tight and--

“Cob, Boxy, you’re so gorgeous,”

“Sh-Shut up and move, Cob damn it,”

Venomous slid inside to the root, and he hunched over Boxman. “Shhhhhit, how are you so fucking good?”

“C-could ask you the same thing,” Boxman wheezed. “I don’t think I’m gonna last long…”

“Good thing you’re so fucking sexy, and I’m fucking close,” He thrust shallowly. 

“F-Fuck!! Keep going!”

Venomous pulled out, just the head caught against the edge, then thrust back in. It slid in with a pornographic squelch. He repeated it, and again and again, until his balls were steadily slapping against Boxman’s ass.

“So...fucking...close!” said Venomous between pants.

“M-Me, too…”

“C-Can you...come with me? Please? Just a...bit longer…”

“Fffffuck, PV…”

Venomous grabbed Boxman’s sides with an iron grip. Then he thrust as fast and hard as he could. He tasted copper on his tongue as he bled from biting his lip so much. The pain brought everything into more focus, adding an edge to everything he was feeling. Despite the onslaught of sensations, he steeled himself to keep his eyes open and on Boxman’s face. He wanted to see his expression when he came, more than anything, even coming himself. Though his resolve was waning fast…

Boxman arched his back as he moaned, and tightened around Venomous. His eyes crossed, lidded and dilated. His mouth stretched wide as he moaned, showing off his teeth and tongue and wetness. To top it off, his cheeks burned a brilliant, bright red.

It was the cutest and sexiest thing Venomous had ever laid eyes on.

He almost didn’t realize he was coming, as inevitable as it was.

Boxman went as lax as a deflated balloon, collapsing against the table. Venomous was on the verge of following suit, but he managed to pull himself together, and pull himself out. His other cock gave a twitch at the sight of his come oozing out of Boxman and down his taint. Sticking his fingers in, shoving it back inside only to retract his hand to lick it clean, seemed like a wonderful idea, but a better idea was to check on Boxman.

“Boxy…?”

“Y-Yeah.” Boxman answered, voice hoarse but a smile creeping on his face.

“Was that...good?”

Boxman perked up, looking shocked. “Are you kidding me? That was amazing! I mean, nobody should expect anything less from you, obviously.” His anxious fingers found the energy to tap together in classic Boxman fashion. “Was it, um, good for you?”

“Cheezus Christ in a Cornfield, yes, Boxy,” Venomous said, smiling. He felt silly for smiling so freely, but he didn’t have a care in the world right now. He brushed away some of Boxman’s green hair plastered to his forehead.

Boxman grabbed Venemous’s wrist and tugged him closer until he could kiss him. There was no struggle, the kiss easily returned. Albeit clumsily, they stayed like that, until they needed to breathe. And then with some gentle nudging, Venomous carried Boxman to his bedroom, albeit with no words.

They had better ways to show their appreciation for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me several weeks bc i could only write it while my dad wasn't in the room...and did i mention our offices are in the same hecking room. and opposite of each other.
> 
> y'all are welcome


End file.
